


Worthy

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: He closed his eyes, not that it would make much difference, but it helped Ignis to focus on the feeling of his chest expanding with an inhale and the sound of his breath as it escaped his mouth.  The rhythmic thump-thump, thump-thump he felt within told him he wasn’t quite dead.“A fate worse than death, then.”  Ignis sighed, only one regret he’d have to suffer with in this purgatory.  “I’m so sorry, Noct.”Ignis puts on the ring and is reassured.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A Father’s Love Zine ^_^

Darkness.

That’s all there was when Ignis opened his eyes. When he had slipped on the ring of Lucii there was a searing pain in his head and the feeling of falling. Then the darkness. Even though he knew his eyes were open nothing but the pitch black greeted him.

At first, he thought he may have been blinded. His hand he couldn’t see roamed over his face, not feeling anything out of the ordinary. On top of that, he heard nothing, smelled nothing. 

It was as if everything but Ignis ceased to exist. 

He closed his eyes, not that it would make much difference, but it helped Ignis to focus on the feeling of his chest expanding with an inhale and the sound of his breath as it escaped his mouth. The rhythmic thump-thump, thump-thump he felt within told him he wasn’t quite dead.

“A fate worse than death, then.” Ignis sighed, only one regret he’d have to suffer with in this purgatory. “I’m so sorry, Noct.”

Psss shhh sss susus 

Ignis turned his head. He swore he heard something. He held his breath to make sure it wasn’t himself but the noise continued. Whispers, that sounded both far away and yet also in his head. His hand came out to his side, summoning a dagger that wouldn’t be delivered. “Who’s there?” Ignis could feel his body turn but again was met only with the unending darkness.

The whispers ceased, however. Ignis slowly resigned himself, figuring he was already going insane. He waved his daggerless hand and saw something appear in the distance. A light, small and gray, shimmered and grew before Ignis and the whispered returned, clearer this time.

“He’s not of royal blood.” 

“Burn him, the ring has spoken.”

“A fool, a simple fool.”

The light burned brighter and Ignis closed his eyes. At least he wouldn’t be wandering in darkness forever. “I’ve no regrets.” Ignis spoke up and the whispers quieted. “I did what had to be done, even if it was impossible, to save my King.”

Silence. The light behind his eyelids faded and he slowly opened them again. Ignis nearly fell over. Before him, King Regis stood tall in his royal raiment. Ignis couldn’t remember a time he saw him not looking tired and it might’ve made his throat close up and his eyes get moist.

“King Regis.” Ignis somehow managed to choke out as he bent the knee, head bowed.

“Rise, Ignis.” The former king looked around, seeing what Ignis could not. “It must be dire if you put the ring on. Noctis—“

“Needs my help, your Majesty. I beg of you, of all of you.” Ignis swallowed again. He wouldn’t cry, he had to stay strong, no matter what would happen.

“The man before you is not of royal blood.” Regis started, taking a step forward and turning. He paced around, still looking, seeing. “But he is strong. I trusted my son, the Chosen Prince and now King of Lucis, to this man. It was a position he accepted with all his heart and soul.”

Regis stopped and looked straight at Ignis. “However, that isn’t enough for them, for these past kings and queens who don’t know you, who trust no one.”

“Please—“

Regis held up his hand, silencing Ignis. “What they don’t understand, my boy, is that you are royalty. We share no blood, but I always considered you family. They don’t know how a young boy fell from a tree and broke his arm while trying to get my son’s ball stuck in the branches. How I picked him up and carried him to the infirmary and praised him for being so brave and strong. They weren’t there as you took me for a ride in the Regalia after getting your license, not when we shared some wine when you came of age. These Royal Judges are ignorant of the bond we share.”

Regis stepped toward him and there was no stopping the tears now. They fell freely, silently. A hand found his shoulder and Ignis broke, a shaky exhale escaping him.

“You aren’t blood, you’re so much more. And for what it’s worth, I loved you as much as I did Noctis. I’m proud of the men you both became and how you take care of one another.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed and Ignis tried to remember to breathe. “I wish I could go back and show you both better...”

Regis pulled Ignis into a hug. “Your Majesty, thank you.” Ignis hugged him back. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save him on my own.”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Regis smiled and turned away once again. “This man, Ignis Scientia, is not a king. But he is worthy to wield our power. He’s no king, but he’s still my son. And that...that is enough. He has my trust, my love, my approval, my pride, my blessing. He will save the Chosen Prince. He will defeat the Darkness.”

The whispers returned and Ignis wiped his eyes feeling renewed. He always knew Regis cared but he didn’t know quite the extent. 

“Accepted.”

“The Father of the Chosen Prince has spoken.”

“Go with the light, adopted Royal.”

Ignis bowed his head to Regis. “Thank you. I won’t fail you.”

“I know you won’t.” A new light appeared behind Regis and he gestured for Ignis to go into it. “Ignis.” Regis called before he could step in.

“Yes?”

“Walk tall, my son.”


End file.
